Digimon Dark Prophecies
by Moonlight Sin
Summary: A collab between two authors. A new set of digidestined, a whole new world of darkness.
1. Let's Kick It Up

_**-: A/N :-**_

_**This is a calab between TWO people. We take turns writing the chapters, it is Mine (Sin) at the moment and the second chap will be done by Tekai.**_

_**-: **__**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Digimon nor the song "Kick It Up" . Have a nice day. :-**_

**Digimon Dark Prophecies**

**By: Sintarious (Sin) and Tekai Shinji Aka MoonlightSin**

**Chapter One: "Let's Kick It Up.."**

The soft rhythmic pit-pattering of rain on the glass of the class-room window, and the warmth inside the room itself, cause a common effect amongst the students assemble within. The teacher's drolling voice did little to help, instead it only helped to increase the effect. Not one student was alert. Several had their heads down on the desk while staring with heavily lidded eyes into nothingness. Many others snored lightly in their seats.

It was the start of the new semester at North Eugene High School, and already the students were sleeping in class. Mrs.Yates paused her drolling lecture to frown at her class. All but two were either asleep or about to join the others in doing so. On the right hand side, towards the front by the window, a young female with shortly cut blue-black hair sat reading a book with her head propped up on one hand.

The girl had black mess-like fingerless gloves on and a pair of goggles around her neck. An odd, or rather, strange girl. Though she was reading, she sat straight in her chair. Her pale blueish white eyes intent on the page before them. Every so often using her index to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

Shaking her head, Mrs.Yates turned her attention to the far left hand side corner. There a young man with longish black hair sat playing a gray Nintendo gameboy advanced. He made no sound but his body jerked along with the game, his tongue stuck out in concentration. He was the tallest guy in class so he was bent over his desk, his green hazel eyes flicking awhile following the game. Without warning he suddenly stood up and threw his arms into the air, knocking over his chair in the process.

"YES! High Score!" He cheered exuberantly, breaking the spell on the others. Nearly everyone in class started laughing. Nearly.

Elessa growled to herself then stuffed a pair of blue ear buds into her ears to drown out the laughter. Why couldn't he _ever _ be just a little quiet? They had been in the same classes since grade school, and he was always the same. He loved games as much as she loved books.

When one of her ear buds were pulled from her ear she had to close her eyes and count to ten.

"Oi, what do you want Kai?" She grumbled lightly, being interrupted twice while reading a good book was the best way to foul her mood.

"Can you say 'lunch'?" He grinned, slipping his gameboy into the pocket of his baggy shorts.

"Oh I dunno . . . launch?" She smirked, deciding to be a smart ass.

"Uh, no." Kai playfully sighed, crossed his arms and shook his head in mock disappointment. With a shrug, Elessa got up and slipped her book into her bag while slinging it across her shoulder so the strap went over her chest.

There were numerous cat calls from the male student body leaving the class. It was normal since she liked to wear a powder blue mini-skirt that had a black-mess underskirt and a white spaghetti strap top with an open faded blue hooded vest. Her belly and arms were nearly always bare. To make up the height difference between herself and Kai, she wore a pair of thick healed demi-boots that zipped up near the arch and had a silver ring decoration on the other side along with white knee highs.

"Nye! You wish!" Elessa called after the guys, sticking out her tongue and pulling down one lower eyelid.

"You know they love teasing you Ele." Kai smirked and began walking to the door. Elessa adjusted the rough strap against her chest then followed, passing Mrs.Yates who was now reading a newspaper.

"Like you?" She laughed playfully tapping him on the shoulder. He feigned falling against the wall as if she had punched him really hard.

"OW! What'd you do that for?!" Kai called loudly, rubbing at his arm. His white shirt and black sleeveless jacket all askew on purpose. Elessa rolled her eyes and sighed mentally, starting to walk on without him.

"Guys! Wait up!" The call made the two friends pause in the hall. The clacking of Elessa's demi-boots on the tiled floor of the hall faded as they turned to glance back the way they came. Trying to catch up by running, stumbling and nearly depositing his books on the ground, was Chris their fellow classmate.

Elessa placed her iPod's ear buds into the front of her shirt, in the space created by her cleavage, as she waited for him. It wasn't unusual for him to be the last out of class so it was routine for them to pause in the hall as they were. Chris was socially awkward and hated large groups. Kai, being the poler opposite, had drawn him into their 'posse' as he would often refer to it as.

This 'posse' consisted of herself, Kai, Chris, and two other freshmen that were now in a separate class. At first the group had all been in the same classes, but now the only met at lunch or after school and weekends.

"Dude, catch your breath we're not leaving you ok?" Elessa giggled as Chris bent over wheezing. "Speaking of weekends . . . Kai, we still up for the mall on Saturday?" She turned slightly to view the guy who was trying very hard not to laugh at their friend. And loosing miserably.

"You do this to yourself Chris. Why not leave class earlier or something?" He grinned and patted the sandy blond on the back. "Huh? I think so. We might want to double check with Andrew and Colline though." He replied seriously for once.

Elessa played with her earing while in thought, an old habit she hadn't quite kicked. She had four piercings, three in the lobe and one at the top in the cartilage, so she had given up trying to kick it. Noticing that Chris had his breath back she began walking once again towards the cafeteria. Chris and Kai in toe close behind while chattering about games.

Smiling despite herself, she couldn't help but love 'her boys' as she called them. "If we can all meet up at the mall you two can play all the games you want. But for now we have to find out just who _is_ going." Elessa broke into their convo, earning an exasperated gasp from Kai.

"Are you saying we might not go? Can we say 'Party Crasher" children?" Came his not so quiet reply.

"Well, what's the point if no one else can go? We're a team . . . err or as close to one as we can get, so if one doesn't go then no one goes. If anything you two can come over to my place and play DDR or something." Elessa commented calmly, turning a 180 to walk backwards so she could see them. She was actually quite good at doing that.

"SHOOSH YOU!" Kai yelled while pointing a finger menacingly at her. She narrowed her eyes a fraction. Nope, he could _never_ be quite.

"I'm pretty sure they're going Ele. I got a text from Colline last period. She said to hurry up when the bell rang because she wanted to discuss the trip." Chris spoke up, casually bringing himself into the convo.

"Uh, Chris? Couldn't you've said something just a little bit sooner?" Elessa asked sweetly, her voice coated in honey. Chris laughed nervously. This pale eyed girl could be rather scary when she wanted to.

"Ma ne." She laughed and spun around while clasping her hands behind her back.

"Ele's been watching too much anime me thinks." Kai laughed as they stepped through the door into the lunch room.

"Meh." Elessa shrugged at the comment while searching the overly loud, and overly crowded, cafeteria. "Hey there they are! How'd they get here first?" She frowned and raised a brow. Across the room sat an almost vacant table. A small one with only enough room to seat five. Their crew always sat there so the other students left it alone. Nearly every student sat in the same spot at lunch so it was no big deal. It was when some of them wondered around to find other friends that it became a problem.

Currently sitting at their table were a strawberry blond and another brunette. Colline and Andrew. The two noticed the others and needlessly waved them over.

"So how was English?" Andrew asked with a smile as the others sat around the table.

"Good enough for a nap." Chris chirped, taking the seat next to him.

"Got a new high score!" Kai put in sitting next to Colline.

"The rain put everyone to sleep." Elessa laughed quietly, slinging her bag over the back o the only available seat between Chris and Kai.

"That bad huh?" Colline sympathized with the other girl who smiled and shrugged.

"Could have been worse." Elessa giggled at the suggestion. At least Mrs.Yates didn't decide to give everyone detention on the first day. It's barely the second semester after all." She reached around to her bag and pulled out a Japanese lunch box while the others brought out their own lunches.

"Ele, have you been watching an anime marathon again?" Colline raised a brow as Ele placed the two tiered lunch box on the table.

"Eh? Why does everyone ask me that?" She took out a matching set of chop sticks, frowning slightly.

"Well let's see . . . first it was the Japanese in the hall, and now it's a bento. Can we say 'Otaku'?" Kai laughed, teasing Ele was obviously his favorite pass time.

"You're just as bad as I am, Kai." Ele opened her lunch while she spoke, revealing onegiri, breaded shrimp, and octopus weeniers. No on looked at him.

"How so?" Kai's brows rose to meet his hair line, seemingly confused by her statement. As if on cue, each of the other four simultaneously pointed a utensil at Kai's Naruto bag. Elessa brought her chopsticks back to her food, smiling at her friend.

"Oh and let's not forget the Spanese." Andrew couldn't help but bring up the combination of Spanish and Japanese Kai often strung together in one sentence.

"Oh! You got me!" Kai dramatically fell back in his seat, clutching at an invisible wound in his chest.

"So anyway, are you two going to be able to make it tomorrow?" Chris ignored the loudly dying Kai for the moment and brought the group back to the subject they had been discussing earlier.

"I'm in. I hear there's some good sales going on right now." Colline bit into a tuna sandwich, watching as Kai decided to stop playing dead.

"The cafe' on the second floor is really nice, maybe we could meet there and then eat lunch?" He put in a serious comment and pulled out a stuffed sub-sandwich.

"Not a bad idea. I've been wanting to try that place out for a while now." Ele let her chopsticks hang just in front of her mouth.

"Yeah then we can hit the arcade!" Andrew laughed and high-fived Kai from across the table. Ele and Colline looked at each other meaningfully.

"Men." They sighed simultaneously. Laughing a moment after they said it.

"Ok, then shall we say . . .8:30 tomorrow morning?" Chris finished his thermos of chicken soup with one last swallow.

"Kick it!" Everyone spoke at the same time, it being their group's motto of sorts, and tapped fists simultaneously.

Elessa glanced at her watch, her foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor of the mall. They were definitely late. What could be taking them so long to get there? It wasn't like it was that hard to find, it had a big enough banner after all.

9:30. She checked it one more time. Ok, now she was angry. They had all agreed to meet here so what was the problem?! How could they ditch her like this?!

Defeated, Ele ordered an iced frappachino with whipped creme' and sat at a table. She couldn't help but wonder why her friends would do something so mean as to ditch her. It really hurt to think that they would do such a thing.

Stirring her drink with her straw, the audible slushing of the drink calming her nerves. At first she had been glad that everyone could get together for the weekend, but now. Now she was lonely and just a little upset. It wasn't fun without the others. Bringing her hand up to her eyes, her necklace clinking as she moved, she rubbed her eyes through the eyelids with her index and thumb.

'I will not cry! They must have a good reason for not being here.' She thought to herself. As if the day could get any worse. It seemed like nothing would go right. Her alarm woke her up late, no one was home when she got up, and now her friends hadn't shown up.

'Well so much for a nice day. Maybe I'll just go check out the book store and see if my book's in.' Ele thought while stretching in her seat. It didn't have to be a complete waste of time, and she could find out what had happened to the others later.

With a small sigh she got up and took her drink to leave the cafe'. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a beam of light just outside the window of the coffee shop. It was an interesting shade, nearly the same as her eyes, except her eyes were more blue then white and the light was more white then blue. She glanced around but it didn't seem like any one else was seeing the strange light.

It was eerily familiar, that light. But she couldn't put a finger on it. Where and how had she seen this light before? She had a feeling that she had been very small, perhaps barely able to walk even.

A mental picture of her older brother placing his goggles around her neck suddenly flooded her mind and senses. It was there then gone in a flash.

Without thinking, Elessa ran to the stairs, jumped over the railing, twisted then hit the floor at a dead run as she proceeded out of the exit on the first floor. Somehow, she didn't know why but – she _had_ to get outside and to that light. It was almost an unconscious compulsory reaction.

But no sooner had she flung herself though the door then something knocked her over the head, causing her to black out.

"Ele? . . . Ele wake up!" Someone shaking her while calling her name finally brought her back to reality. Her eyes fluttered open to find her friends hovering over her with concerned faces. There was something not quite right . . . she couldn't pin it down but it was there.

"Finally! You're awake!" Two sets of silver flaked blue eyes appeared above her head. She blinked at what looked to be two puppies, only . . . she could've sworn she had just seen them talk.

"Ele, are you ok?" The black one asked quietly, the hematite cross on her collar tinkling against the metal claspings. Her tiny wings beat twice in anxiety when she didn't respond right away, the worry reflected clearly in her large eyes.

"You're not hurt are you mine?" The white one put a paw on the girl's forehead. That did it, Elessa jumped up and scooted away from the _talking_ puppies. Her breathing was erratic and her heart felt ready to pop out of her chest.

"Easy Ele, you'll scare them." Colline laughed gently, trying to calm her friend down.

"Can we say 'Delayed reaction'?" Kai was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. That earned him a bag square in the face. Ele glared a death glare at him then blinked as she noticed each of them holding a strange creature just like the puppies.

"I think she'll be alright." The white-ish thing with rows of sharp teeth Kai was holding smiled up at the boy. Kai picked up Ele's bag and handed it back to the speechless girl.

"It's ok Ele, their friends." He grinned, holding out his hand to help her up. She took the offered hand, quizzically looking at the creature in his other arm.

"I'm Tokomon, nice to meet you!" The thing replied in a very friendly tone. The others joined them, creating a semi-circle around her.

"See? They're friendly. This one is Yokomon, isn't she cute?" Colline held out the pink thing she was holding.

"And this is Koromon." Chris grinned, his pink blob grinning along with him.

"Well, that leaves me and Kokomon." Andrew held his with both arms, smiling down at his new friend.

"What are these things?" Ele reaches forward and prodded the Koromon with her index finger.

"We're digimon, digital monsters." They all chimed cheerfully.

"Ok . . . so-wait, does that mean we're in some kind of digital world? Like inside a computer or something?" She blinked in confusion, again she had that feeling of familiarity about the place.

"We call it the Digiworld, and we've been waiting a long time for you guys to get here." The white puppy spoke from Elessa's feet.

"Hm, how did Ele end up with two? You know, they sort of look like those little angel and devils you see on someone's shoulder in those cartoons." Kai laughed quietly, noticing that the puppy like digimon stood to either side of Ele and indeed created such a picture.

"Huh. Wait, you mean these two are mine?" Her eyes bulged for a moment as she pointed at herself. The group couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

"Yes, we're your digimon partners! We're twins so we came as a set." The black one smiled happily as she explained. "You can be so silly mine." She giggled merrily.

"Uh, ok . . . so what are your names?" Elessa crouched down to look at them closer.

"I'm HolySalamon." The black one smiled, jumping to Ele's shoulder.

"And I'm SnowSalamon." The white one grinned and was then picked up by Ele.

"Hm, Demi and Snow." Elessa grinned, giving her digimon nick names so it would be easier to remember. "You know what, you two are pretty cute." She giggled, cuddling Snow while rubbing her cheek against the puppy like digimon's.

"Ok ok, enough with the sugary sweetness. We've got a problem." Kai commented seriously.

"What's that?" Collin and Chris asked together. The other two turned their attentions to Kai, being serious meant they were in trouble.

"What do you do now?" He looked them in the eyes, the question hanging in the air like a tangible thing they could almost touch.

_**TBC **_

**(Sin signing off) **


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

_**[[[A/N**_

_**This is a collaboration between two authors. We take turns writing chapters. It is now my turn [Tekai Shinji, and next will be Sintarious.**_

_**[[[Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own Digimon, or it's characters or world. I did, however, write this.**_

Digimon Dark Prophecies

Chapter 2: Out of the Frying Pan. . .

"What now?" Kai asked the group of friend around him, the question bringing the air down like a wave of cold dread. "We have no idea where we are in the Digiworld, we don't know where the nearest settlement is, if there is one, and we have no food or shelter, or knowledge of how to get back home."

Ele rubbed two fingers of her free hand across her temple. If there was anything more annoying than when Kai was being himself, it was when he was actually making sense. Whenever he made sense, that usually meant bad things.

"Well, I guess the first thing to do is to find some food," Ele noted, suddenly realizing she was very hungry. "Shall we split into teams, then?" The rest of the team shrugged their agreement.

"I'll go with you, Ele," Colline said, not wanting to be stuck with 'the boys'.

"And I guess we can go us three, huh?" Andrew asked, looking at the others.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Chris said.

"Alright, then!" Kai practically yelled, giving a thumbs up to the group. "We'll meet back here in 45 minutes with whatever food you can find."

Ele rolled her eyes to the heavens. He just _had_ to be loud and aggravating, everywhere they went, didn't he? She looked up at the crystal blue sky through the tree branches surrounding them, and saw a few clouds pass by. But they didn't look like normal clouds. She couldn't quite tell what was different about them, but _something_ didn't look right.

"Uh, how are we gonna know where 'here' is?" Colline asked, breaking Elessa's train of thought. "I mean, it's not like there's anything special here. . .it's just a clearing." She turned around and looked through the forest, trying to see if she could spot any distinguishing features, but nothing. Everywhere looked the same to her. Just deep forest, with earthy browns and leafy greens, on all sides.

"We could light a signal fire," Andrew suggested, and began looking for suitable wood. Everyone pitched in, including the digimon, and within minutes, they had a nice sized fire burning in the middle of a stone ring, that didn't spew smoke out, but gave the team a decent sized thread of smoke to follow back to the clearing.

"Ok then, like Kai said, meet back here in 45 minutes, right?" Ele questioned the boys before they split into the woods. As a group, they all tapped fists, and yelled out, "Kick it!" The digimon tried to do this as well, but vainly failed, as most of them didn't have long enough arms. The humans laughed at the attempt, and gathered their respective digimon, heading off into the woods.

-----

"So, Kai, what do you make of this place?"

Kai, Andrew, and Chris were walking over the undergrowth, through the woods, double checking every few minutes to make sure the thread of smoke was in view. Koromon and Kokomon sat on Chris and Andrew's shoulders, watching as their partners gathered various fruits and nuts, occasionally testing a new one they came across, and passing one to the digimon, before putting the ones they liked into Kai's Naruto bag. Tokomon, however, was sleeping atop Kai's head. 'Ever the odd one,' Andrew had chuckled to Chris when Kai offered Tokomon the bed. Chris couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"What, you mean the Digiworld?" Kai responded to Andrew's question, turning his head he had cradled into his locked fingers carefully. Tokomon stirred a bit, but didn't waken.

"Yeah. I mean, what does this mean? Everything we see is digital information, from how these guys put it." Andrew pointed a finger to the Koromon on his shoulder. "But what about us? We're not digital data, we're humans." Kai nodded his head in agreement, still not jolting Tokomon from his sleep.

"I see your point," the raven-haired boy replied. "Still, look at it this way. What is a video game? Digital data, right? For all we know, we might be inside one of our games, like thi-." Kai stopped suddenly as he reached a hand down to his pocket, and noticed his gameboy wasn't there. "Where'd it go?" He asked himself. "Did I drop it somewhere?"

"What?" Chris asked the tall boy, frantically checking his pockets, still not waking Tokomon in the process.

"My Advance!" Kai exclaimed, referring to his gameboy. "It's gone! I had 78 hours put into that game, too!"

"Dude, forget it,"Andrew laughed. "What's gonna happen when the batteries in it die, anyways? It's not like you can buy more anywhere around here."

"JUDAS!" Kai yelled, pointing a finger at the brunette. "EXPLAIN YOUR TREACHERY!!!" Andrew sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, at least as much as he could with Koromon there. Kai dropped his hand back to his pockets, and began to check them feverishly again. "Huh?" he exclaimed. "What's this?"

Kai removed his hand from his right pocket, and opened it up. Laying in his palm was a dark green mechanical device. It looked something like a digital wrist watch, but there was no strap, and nothing on the display. There was a clip on the back that made it look like it was meant to be some sort of a fashion accessory.

"Heh, can we say 'wickedly cool-looking', children? When did I get this thing, anyways?" Kai asked his friends. "Do you recognize it?"

"No, but I have one, too," Chris replied, pulling out a similar device, colored navy blue, from his own pocket.

"Hey, I do too. . .What are these things?" Andrew asked, holding his own device, his a deep red, between his thumb and forefinger, holding it up to the sky. "Whatever," he said off-handedly, dropping his device into his pocket. "Look, let's just try and find some more food, and then head back to the clearing. It's been about 20 minutes, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Chris put in, adding his device to his own pocket. He noticed that Kai had calmed himself considerably, but was still going through his pockets with reckless abandon, his device clipped to the bottom of his jacket as it hung halfway down his torso. Chris pointed to a tree he saw behind Kai. "I say we get some fruit off there, and then head back." Andrew nodded his agreement, and tapped Kai on the shoulder.

"Yo, you comin'?"

Kai sighed, and gave up, trudging along with the other boys to the large tree.

"Hey, gimme a lift," Andrew said off-handedly to Kai, wanting to get up to the higher branches. He thought the fruits up there looked like they were in better condition.

Kai cupped his hands together, and Andrew put his foot in. With a grunt, he was lifted up high enough to grab onto a branch and haul himself up. Chris shielded the sunlight from his eyes with his hand and looked up at his friend, worry written all over his face. Andrew reached over to the nearest over-sized blueberry looking fruit, and picked it, bringing it up to his mouth to give it a taste. His eyes grew large, and he picked a few more, tossing them down to Kai and Chris.

"Try 'em, guys, they're delicious!" he yelled down.

Tentatively, Chris took a small nibble of the fruit. He had to agree with Andrew, he'd never tasted a fruit this good before! He looked over at Kai, and saw that he had wolfed the whole fruit down at once. Whether in stupidity or trust, Chris couldn't tell. It could very well be both. Kai looked up at Andrew, and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

"Dude, get as many of those as you can!" Kai yelled up, "Then we'll head back to the clearing to meet Ele and Colline, k?" Andrew nodded his response.

"How that Tokomon can manage to sleep through everything Kai's putting him through is beyond me," Andrew mumbled to himself, picking more fruit, and tossing them down to Kai and Chris. Kai opened his Naruto bag, and began stuffing the large blueberry fruits into it, with the rest of the fruits they had picked.

"Hey, it's not ramen, but it's food, right Uzumaki?" Kai chuckled to himself as he talked to his bag.

Once his bag was full, Kai zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder, yelling for Andrew to come back down. Andrew inched his way to the bottom branches, and prepared himself for the fall of about 6 and a half feet. Before he was able to jump, however, a creature about the size of a basketball jumped out of a hole in the tree. The thing looked like a large mechanical bug, red in color, and flew over to Andrew on small, whirring wings.

"Super Shocker!" the bug yelled out in a tinny voice, as a ball of electricity the same size as himself, appeared in his arm-like appendages, and flew towards Andrew, hurling the electric mass at him. Andrew, frozen in fear, was nearly struck by the ball of electricity, but Koromon, who had come up the tree with Andrew, threw itself in front of the blast, and was knocked to the ground below.

"Andrew!" Chris and Kai yelled in unison. Tokomon finally jolted awake, and began to look around for the source of all the noise, when he noticed the bug digimon attacking Andrew. Chris and Kai ran over to the tree, Chris picking up the fallen Koromon, and prepared to catch Andrew as he jumped. But Andrew never jumped, as he was too afraid to move. Koromon weakly looked up, and saw as the wild creature made it's way towards Andrew.

"Leave him alone, you Tentomon!" the pink creature in Chris' arms yelled up at the flying bug. Koromon began to glow with a white light, and Chris dropped him in shock. Kai's eyes were drawn to the light as well, and Andrew looked down at it too. Then he noticed the device in his pocket glowing with a similar glow. He pulled it out, and the light surrounding it and Koromon seemed to intensify.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"

The light began to dim, and vision slowly came back to the group. As the light faded from their eyes, the pink Koromon had disappeared, and in it's place stood a yellow dinosaur-looking creature in it's place.

"I said, leave him alone, bug breath!" Agumon yelled up. He reared his head back, and let out a large fireball, straight for the Tentomon. "Pepper breath!"

The fireball made contact with the Tentomon, and drew his attention away from Andrew, but didn't quite stop his flight. It turned to face the two humans on the ground, and the digimon that stood there with them.

"I see I'll have to deal with you, first!" Tentomon growled out in his high pitched voice, and flew towards the grounded group.

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Kokomon digivolve to...Lopmon!"

Two flashes of bright light consumed the Tokomon on Kai's head and the Kokomon on Chris' shoulder. Twin flashes of light came from the devices on Kai's jacket and in Chri's pocket. As they faded, Tokomon was replaced by a strange looking creature, beige on top and white on bottom, that looked something like a very large guinea pig, in body composition. His ears were long and webbed, resembling wings. The Kokomon on Chris' shoulder had been exchanged for a dark colored rabbit-like creature, with ears that hung down onto Chris' shirt, and three horns sprouting from his head. The Patamon on Kai's head flew off, and up to the Tentomon's level, and Lopmon hopped down from Chris' shoulder, and up towards the tree as well.

"Boom Bubble! PAH!" Patamon yelled, letting loose a concentrated concussion of air at the Tentomon, knocking it out of the sky and onto the ground in front of Lopmon.

"Lop Twister!" Lopmon began to spin rapidly, creating a small whirlwind, which he promptly flung at the Tentomon, sending him spiraling into the air, and threw him against a tree.

Kai and Chris stood staring at the sight, mouths wide open. Patamon, Agumon, and Lopmon all began to celebrate exuberantly at their victory over the Tentomon, who was knocked out cold against the tree. Slowly, Chris turned towards Kai.

"Kai," he began. "What. . .the HELL. . .just happened?" He looked up at his friend, hoping he might have seen something he didn't that would explain the entire situation. Unfortunately, he hadn't.

"It's all Greek to me," Kai answered with a shrug.

"Uh. . .Guys? Could I get a hand down?" Andrew called from up the tree, now clinging to the limb with every intent of staying. His head whipped around, constantly looking out for other digimon threats.

"No, I think we'll leave you up there," Kai called, starting to walk away from the tree. The trio of digimon were done with their celebration, and Patamon nestled himself back on top of Kai's head, slightly heavier now, but no more bulky. The adrenaline running through his system wouldn't let him get back to sleep, but he certainly got comfortable.

"Kai! Come on!" Andrew yelled to him.

"Jeez, Andrew! Quit being such a wuss!" Kai teased. "Just jump!" He started to walk away again, laughing to himself.

"I'll help you, Andrew," Chris called up, laughing to himself at his friends misfortune.

-----

Colline and Elessa were at the clearing, sitting on a log, when the boys got there. However, Colline's Yokomon was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a large pink bird with a sort of anklet was there with them.

"Hey, how'd things go for Tweedle-Dumb and Dumber?" Ele called out teasingly to the group approaching the clearing.

"I dunno, you'd have to ask them yourselves," Kai replied with a smile.

"Pipe down, Tweedle-Dumbest," Colline joked to Kai. He clutched at his heart, and made dramatic gagging noises.

"Oh, you got me! Like a knife to the heart, you finally got me!" Kai moaned, falling to the ground.

"Right. Well, once Kai's done going off into Lala Land," Andrew said, "We've got plenty of fruits and nuts here with us. How'd you guys fare?"

Colline patted the bag she had sitting next to her. It was bulging with what looked like food as well.

"Sweet, munchies, yes!" Kai yelled, pulling himself to his feet and starting a dash for the other bag of food at the same time.

"Hold on, there, hotshot!" Ele purred to Kai, picking up the bag of food, causing him to faceplant into the ground as he grabbed for it. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" She waved her hand to the new digimon standing next to Andrew and Chris, and now floating above Kai.

"Huh?" Kai asked, oblivious to what she was saying. "Oh. Ele, Patamon. Patamon, Ele," he answered, waving his hand with no enthusiasm. "Kai, FOOD!" He dove for the bag again, only to be meet with the ground a second time as Ele moved the bag out of the way.

"And the others?"

"This is Agumon," Andrew answered, waving towards the yellow dinosaur standing beside him.

"Nice to meet you!" Agumon said with a smile.

"And this little guy here is Lopmon," Chris said, patting his partner's head. Lopmon smiled to the group.

"And this is Biyomon," Colline said to the boys, picking up the large pink bird and setting it next to her.

"So I take it you guys have some of these as well?" Kai asked, holding up his device, his face still in the dirt.

"Yeah, we have them too, but not the same colors." Ele held up her own device, showing it to be a pale blue color.

"Yeah, mine's pink!" Colline said, showing her own to the group. Sure enough, it was colored a bright pink.

"So, what are these things?" Chris asked, holding his blue device in his hand.

"I dunno, but they helped these guys change. . .I think." Andrew tossed his red device into the air and caught it.

Kai stood up from the ground, and sneaked up behind the bag of food, where Ele couldn't see him, and made a third dive for the bag of food. Ele moved the bag out of reach again, though, and Kai was met with a faceful of dirt for a third time. He stood up, and glared at Ele.

"You, madam, are the essence of true evil," he said to her, with a completely serious look on his face. He pointed to her, and yelled out 'EVIL!!!" Ele just rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Whatever, don't you guys have a bag of food with you, too?" she pointed out. "You've wasted all this time trying to get to this bag, when you could have eaten out of that one. I couldn't stop you from eating out of your own bag."

". . . .SHOOSH YOU!" Kai yelled, pointing a finger at Ele a second time. Again, she rolled her eyes, and tossed the bag over to Kai. Kai squeed happily, and opened the bag, taking out a handful of fruits, and began to eat them, offering the rest of the bag to the other boys. They gladly accepted the offering, and tossed the bag they had picked to the girls.

"You found some different things than we did," Andrew said to the girls. "Check out the big blueberries, they're awesome!"

"Yeah, and what you went through to get 'em, too, huh Andrew?" Kai joked, elbowing him in the ribs. Ele looked up to Kai, her curiosity piqued.

"What do you mean, 'what you went through'?" She asked, one eyebrow rising to her hairline.

"Well, we were attacked," Agumon said through a mouthful of fruit from the girls' bag. He swallowed the fruit with an audible gulp. "By a Tentomon."

"Huh. We were attacked too." Biyomon piped up. "By a Tentomon as well."

"We must be in Tentomon territory, I guess," Patamon quipped, eating fruit atop Kai's head, careful not to get any juice in his hair. "We should be ok here in this clearing, though. Which is good, 'cus it looks like it's getting close to nightfall." The group looked up, and sure enough, the sun was starting to set.

"Well, I guess we can set up camp here for the night, then. . ." Ele suggested. "I mean, it's not much, but it's better than where we can get attacked by wild digimon, right?"

The group gathered more firewood, and got the fire going a bit higher, before setting out to make beds for themselves on the ground. They gathered as many leaves as they could, and set out pillows for themselves, often using bits of wood to make the pillows taller without the use of too many leaves. After they were satisfied, they ate their dinner of fruits and nuts. Kai tried cooking a few over the fire, to find that they burned rather quickly. He took a bite of one, and ended up coughing out a mouthful of ash.

"Jeez, you idiot," Colline commented. "If somethings burnt, you usually DON'T want to eat it!"

"You're just jealous 'cus you didn't think to try cooking your food, first!" Kai snapped back, a smile on his face. He stuck another nut on the end of his stick, and held it just over the tips of the flames, not burning it up this time. He took it off when he decided it was done, and took a bite, before spitting it out again.

"What's the matter?" Andrew asked. "Those nuts leave a bad taste in your mouth?" He started to laugh at his own joke. Ele and Colline rolled their eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Men," they said in tandem, before giggling to themselves again.

The group settled down to sleep after sundown, and quickly the throes of slumber had hold of them, dragging them into the land of dreams, most of them clinging to their partner digimon tightly. Kai found himself in the worlds largest arcade, holding a credit-card that never ran out of money. Chris was back at school, actually able to talk to people, and not afraid of large groups of people. Andrew was back home as well, on a date with a girl he'd had a crush on for a while. Colline was in the mall, on a shopping spree. And Elessa. . .Well, she didn't really have a dream. She wasn't able to get to sleep.

"Is something wrong, Ele?" Demi asked her partner.

"Why haven't you gone to sleep, mine?" Snow asked, rubbing her cheek across Ele's. Elessa sighed.

"I dunno, guys. This all bothers me," she answered the two digimon laying on either side of her bed. "I mean, why us? Why were we brought here? And what happens now?"

"I can answer that question," an ominous voice said to Ele from behind her. She bolted upright, and whipped around, to find a large Shogun-looking samurai, wielding a giant sword. Her eyes grew large and her breath became rapid as she took in the sight of him.

"Muh, what's that, mum?" Kai mumbled in his sleep. "Hot chocolate's done?"

"WAKE UP!" Elessa yelled to the posse. "NOW, GET UP!" Everyone present, human and digimon, sat upright, suddenly wide awake, and jumped to their feet, looking around for the source of the noise. Their eyes were all drawn to the 8-foot tall samurai standing at the very edge of the clearing, the fire throwing shadows along his armor, giving him a very dangerous look. He raised his sword, the tip of it bent upwards, rather unlike a traditional samurai sword where the entire blade is curved, and held it straight at the group.

"Shogun Sword!" he yelled out, the sword starting to wrap itself in flames. The fire took the form of a dragon, and flew out, aiming straight for the center of the group.

All five friends and all six digimon dove out of the way of the fire, just in time for it to blast a hole three feet wide and several feet deep in the middle of the ground. Eleven pairs of eyes shot back and forth between the hole and the source of the fire, suddenly going into combat mode.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon yelled, launching his own fire attack at the samurai. The ball of fire hit him square in the helmet, but made little difference to him. His helmet still had licks of fire clinging to the edges as he raised his sword overhead, and brought it crashing into the ground where Agumon stood just moments before. Agumon rolled to the ground with Andrew, who had pulled him out of the way.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble! PAH"

Biyomon and Patamon had flown upwards after the initial attack from the strange digimon, and hoped they hadn't been seen. When he had attacked Agumon, they assumed that was as good a time as any, and launched their own attacks. The concentrated air, however, did nothing more than move a few loose pieces of clothing around, and Biyomon's attack, a green spiral of energy, did little more than Agumon's Pepper Breath had done.

The digimon picked up his sword once more, and swiped across the sky, aiming for Biyomon and Patamon. Patamon had managed to get out of the way, but Biyomon had her wing tip clipped by the sword as she tried to get out of the way. She cried out in pain, and plummeted to the ground below.

"Biyomon!" Colline raced to her side, and picked up the pink bird, holding her close. She looked down at her wing, and while it didn't look serious, it certainly looked painful. The wing could still move, but there was a large red mark left on the tip, under her feathers, where the blade had nicked Biyomon's wing. Colline looked up at the large samurai digimon, and started to back away, her body shaking with fear.

"Lop Twister!" Lopmon shot a twister at the threatening digimon, but it was as ineffective as Patamon's Boom Bubble. The digimon looked over at Lopmon, and began to slowly walk towards him. Chris ran up and grabbed Lopmon, rolling with him safely in his arms, out of the digimon's way.

"What were you thinking, Lopmon?" Chris chastised his partner. You could have been killed!"

Elessa grabbed at Demi and Snow as they ran towards the digimon themselves, but missed and only got handfuls of air.

"Pooch Slam!" they cried out in unison, slamming all of their weight into the opposer. It did little to damage him, but did cause him to stop walking. He looked down at the SnowSalamon and HolySalamon in front of him, and raised a fist.

"No! Don't do it!" Elessa cried out. Kai looked up from where he was holding Patamon, and saw the two digimon about to be crushed.

"Grab on, Patamon, and hold tight!" he whispered, setting Patamon in the Naruto bag across his back. Kai ran up, and grabbed both Demi and Snow, less than a second before they were about to be crushed, as they repeatedly slammed their weight into the digimon. A dog under each arm, Kai ran both Demi and Snow to Ele, where she gladly took them, and nodded her thanks, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"So, what do we do now, Kai?" she asked him, wiping the half-formed tears away.

"Well," he replied. "To be honest, I. . .I don't know." Kai looked up at the demonic samurai standing before them, and tensed his body as the sword was picked up again.

"Shogun Sword!" A second time, flames began to circle the digimon's sword, and take the form of a dragon. A second time, the dragon shot forth. Kai and Ele closed their eyes tightly, knowing what was coming their way.

"Is this it, Kai?" Ele whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, I think so, Ele. I think so."

**TBC**

**[Tekai, out**


	3. Boom Boom Boom

_**-: A/N :-**_

_**This is a calab between TWO people. We take turns writing the chapters, it is Mine (Sin) at the moment and the next chap will be done by Tekai.**_

_**-: **__**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Digimon nor the song "Zoom Zoom Zoom" . Have a nice day. :-**_

**Digimon Dark Prophecies**

**By: Sintarious (Sin) and Tekai Shinji Aka MoonlightSin**

**Chapter Three: "Zoom Zoom Zoom"**

"Is this the end Kai?"

"Yes, I think it is Ele."

Frowning at those words, Ele whipped around and dug in her heel-skidding to a halt while sending up a dust cloud behind her. Her eyes landed on the other three members of her group. Her best friends were in danger and here _**she**_ was running away.

The blue in her eyes intensified, hardening to stone in resolution. Running away solved absolutely nothing, and worse still, it was cowardly. If there was one thing Ele hated more then anything, it was a coward. Honor would not let her become what she hated, nor would it let her leave the others.

"Hold my bag Tweedle-dumbest, I'm going in." She didn't look back as she slapped her bag into Kai's hands and put her goggles on. Demi and Snow perched on either shoulder as she faced off with the monster.

"First off, that name's gonna be yours here in a minute if you think you can take him on. Secondly, you're not alone." Kai placed the bag of food at the base of the tree then stepped up beside her. She tilted her head to glance at him sideways, but smirked at the comment. Patamon, Snow, and Demi didn't look away from the other digimon who was busy trying to pull his sword from yet another tree.

"Let's show this dung for brains why we're the best tag team on the soccer field." Elessa grinned and pointed at the ball on the other side of the clearing. She wasn't sure how it got there, but she hazard that Andrew had brought it with him for an "after mall" game.

Kai only grinned mischievously in response, making a mad dash at the digimon who was only a moment away from pulling his sword free. If he didn't get to the ball they would be in trouble again. Also being on the track team, the raven haired boy executed a brilliant high jump over the samurai digimon's shoulder then kicked off from it's back. Doing a summer salt, twisting in mid air to land facing towards the ball, he made a perfect landing and hit the ground running. Pounding over to the ball.

"Pfft, show off." Elessa smirked and hunkered down for the offensive attack.

"What are you guys _**doing**_?! We've got to get out of here!" Andrew shouted, totally positive that his friends had lost their minds. Ele glanced at him then at Chris helping Colline to her feet from the corner of her eye. The other girl was still crying and trying to keep Biyomon from falling out of her arms.

"I can't do that Andy." She calmly shouted back, once again turning to face their enemy.

"HEADS UP SKYLARK!" Kai yelled from across the clearing, kicking the ball high into the sky as he did so. Elessa's head snapped up to watch the air borne ball for a moment then started running all out. She and Kai were always on the same teams since grade school, so like Kai she jumped onto the Samurai's shoulders then kicked off straight up into the air. Once air borne herself she flipped upside down and executed a perfect round house kick on the ball, shooting it like a rocket at the digimon's head.

Time seemed to stop.

While everyone was watching Ele, their digimon partners-including Snow and Demi, gathered to the Samurai. The second after the ball hit they attacked in near perfect sync.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
"BOOM BUBBLE-PAH!"  
"PEPPER BREATH!"

"LOP TWISTER!"  
"PUPPY HOWLING!"  
"PUPPY PUNCH!"

The group watched as the attacks had as little effect as last time. Kai, however, was waiting. Once the ball ricocheted back to him, as he knew it would, he sent it right on back. This time aiming at the tree branch above the large digimon. The rather large branch broke from the ball's velocity and fell onto the digimon with a loud 'thunk'

Elessa watched the progression of the ball carefully while free falling up side down and sent it hurtling at yet another thick branch. A second 'thunk' sounded just seconds after the first. The goggled girl finished her landing ungracefully by flipping at the last second and falling on her backside. The next moment she fell on her back and laid there out of breath and puffing.

Ele raised on hand, index pointing at the sky above, "Anyone get the number of that bus?" Once said the hand fell back to the earth. Kai who was holding his knees and bent over to catch his breath started laughing and fell to all fours. Lacking strength as well, he ended up on his back on the grass a few yards away from Ele.

"Whoa, can we say 'close call' children?" He laughed in puffs, still a little out of breath.

"You two are crazy you know that?" Chris and Agumon appeared over Kai with a cheesy grin on his face.

"That was too close, we nearly lost our partners." Colline sniffled, responding from nearby.

'Probably helping Biyomon.' Ele thought with a soft smile. "Hey at least it worked. Call me crazy all you like but we did knock him out." She sighed contently, the smile spreading to become a Cheshire grin.

"Barely, now come on guys, we better get out of here before Mr. Grouchy wakes up." Andrew was already scavenging what was left of their camp.

"Are you ok mine?" Snow looked down at her chosen partner in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine Snow. Just tired and out of breath." Ele smiled to try to reassure the little digimon.

"That was totally wicked!" Demi spun in place then flopped down next to Ele. "How did you _**do**_ that?" Grinning like mad the twin laughed merrily.

"Oh, that? We came up with that play back in middle school, though not quite at that hight." Ele laughed despite herself. "To this day only the two of us can pull it off."

"Yeah, I remember that. That's how she got the nick name Skylark, because she was always in the air. They made our team unbeatable." Chris while wrapping Agumon's arm.

"So they used to do that all the time?" Lopmon looked up at Andrew who nodded.

"Yep, it was pretty spectacular. This year they decided to take a short break so they wont be playing." He answered while picking up the last bag.

"The couch nearly had a heart attack, but they promised to be back next year." Colling giggled after inspecting Biyomon's wing to make sure the nick hadn't gone too deep.

"Sounds like fun." Patamon laughed from his place near Kai's head.

"Oh it was, they called me Skylark, but Kai over there was known as Jumpin' Jack Flash." Ele giggled, still laying on her back but starting to feel better.

"SHOOSH YOU!" Kai sat straight up, pointing his finger menacingly at Ele who only smirked.

"Come on you guys, that thing isn't going to stay down forever you know." Andrew sighed, gathering up Ele's bag from the tree before wandering back over to them.

"Indeed." A soft feminine voice chuckled. All at once everyone was up and in defense stance. No one moved a muscle, giving the clearing the silence of a grave. Sweat began trickling out among them from the suspense. They could almost feel each other groaning inside. If they just barely beat the last guy what about this one?

The soft rustling of wind in the trees did not comfort Ele as it usually would. Instead it set her nerves a blaze and brought the feeling of the calm before the storm. It was nearly tangible and an all together unnerving sensation. One she rather didn't like.

Swallowing the hard lump caught in her throat, Ele pulled down her goggles to get a better look around her. When she still saw no one the fear spiked, nearly forcing her to step back.

They had come this far, this was not the time to back out.

Fighting back the fear she stepped foreword, calling out to the being who had spoken. "Who's there?! Show yourself at once!" She used every once of courage she could muster to take another hesitant step foreword. Nothing but finding out who this was mattered, her world was narrowed to this one thing. Her body trembled like an over stretched harp-string as her heart sped up - pounding against her rib cage like a frightened bird.

"You've got spirit, I like that." A warm smile could be felt in the voice as it once again spoke up. "Very well, if you must see me . . ." She laughed gently, lie the sound of a bubbling brook over water worn pebbles.

In a swirl of leaves a young woman stepped out from a nearby tree to their immediate left. She wore flowing black robes with a creme colored sash about her waist. Her rather long chocolate brown hair was tied up in a pony-tail high on her head. She had straight bangs like a dolls and her dark moss green eyes sparkled with both amusement and wisdom. Around her neck were two thin inner-locking hoops on a plain silver chain.

"I am Gemini, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Digidestined." She gave a small bowing curtsy, flashing them such a warm smile that they all instantaneously dropped their guard and relaxed.

"Er, ok . . . who are you and what do you want with us?" Colline raised a brow and stepped foreword hesitantly, holding Biyomon protectively.

"I have already answered 'who' but to elaborate-I am one of the digital guardians who protect this world. We have been awaiting your arrival for a very long time now."

"I've heard of you, you and the other eleven have been watching over the digital world since the beginning." Patamon tilted his head at the 'young' woman.

"Yes, yes. . . we may not be digimon but we too are reconfigured once we . .. err, die so to speak." She crossed her arms and smiled blithely at the young digimon.

"If you're a guardian then . . . is there a way to help Biyomon? She got the worst of that thing's attack." Andrew asked, concern causing him to frown, while pointing back at

"Ah, loyalty such a wonderfully refreshing attribute. Yes, Andrew I can heal Biyomon, but first let us away before Musyamon reawakens. Come children this way if you please. I will answer all other question once we are to safety." Gemini turned, and what could only be described as 'glided' away. She didn't actually seem to 'walk' as her foot steps were so smooth as to be motionless.

"What was that thing?" Ele asked as she started walking right behind the guardian.

"Musyamon. He was created from the data produced by your game system when you were brought here." Gemini frowned very slightly while looking suspiciously around.

"WHA?!" Kai stopped mid-stride in absolute shock. "I put a lot of time into that thing!" He pouted but started walking again. The others snickered lightly but said nothing outright.

"Are we going far?" Chris couldn't help himself. He watched the ground as he walked, stepping over the large rocks or branches that would have other wise caused him to trip.

"Not far, now please-no more questions for now." Gemini seemed weary of the forest around them. Before they knew it the sky was stained pink, peach, and orange with the rising of the sun. They all groaned as one by one they noticed the rays of light filtering through the forest canopy and the usual morning noises picked up in tempo. No one had gotten much sleep due to Musyamon's ambush.

"FOOD!" Kai dramatically fell face first into the dried up leaf bed of the forest floor when his stomach growled loud enough for all to hear. Rolling her eyes and heaving a tired sigh. Ele walked over and handed him her bag. Kneeling in front of him to hand it to him.

"You know . . . eh forget it, I'm too tired to think of anything that would be worth saying." Ele brushed herself off as she stood back up. "No I take that back, you have a black hole for a stomach. Now get up and start walking before I tie you up to something and drag you along. Eat on the way, just get up for pity's sake . . . drama king." She smirked and laughed quietly as she turned around and started walking again.

"Ooooo, feisty!" Kai mimicked a cat clawing something then laughed and followed suit.

"You and your food I swear." Andrew laughed holding a sleeping Lopmon in his arms.

"What? I like to eat!" Kai raised a brow in mild confusion at the other teen.

"Andy, my friend, it's a lost cause. You'll never get through that thick head of his. All he thinks about now is food." Chris put a hand on Andrew's shoulder and sighed in defeat.

"That's for sure." Agumon giggled quietly from his spot next to Chris's side.

"JUDAS! EXPLAIN YOU'RE TREACHORY!!" Kai clutched the food bag to his chest in one hand and pointed accusingly at Chris as he suddenly spun around to face them. The other two guys just laughed, not missing a step in the exchange-sliding on by him.

The two girls didn't even look back, but couldn't help but mutter 'men' quietly under their breaths together. They shot each other a small smile then yawned in unison and continued to silently follow the digital guardian.

They were dead on their feet by the time they finally got to the small cottage propped against a mountain side. At the sight of finally reaching their destination they all fell to the ground with groans of exhaustion. They couldn't believe it was nearly noon.

"Eat and sleep. You'll have your answers when you've rested." Gemini led them inside where they found a row of beds awaiting them. Without eating they collapsed onto the beds and were immediately asleep. Digimon partners included. All but one pair who sat and watched the others.

"Go on, you're all safe here." Gemini smiled gently at the girl. Ele looked over her posse and sighed.

"They all worked so hard, I feel like I barely did anything." Her eyes shinning for a moment as she explained.

"That's not enough sleep talking. Now get some rest, you have to be strong to lead this group if you want to keep it intact. Besides, Snow and Demi wont sleep unless you do." Gemini ruffled the girl's short blue-black hair, watched her nod, and finally lay down. Like the rest she was instantly asleep once her head hit the pillow. The puppies smiled at the guardian and curled up in a ball, cuddled next to their partner on either side.

It was a beautiful lie, they would have slept without her in the end but then they would have felt guilty about it.

"Oh glorious food!" Kai exaggerated as he stared with his mouth watering at the large table of edible food stuffs.

"Uh, Kai . . . whip the drool from your mouth, the food's not going anywhere." Andrew crossed his thick arms and smirked, leaning on the door frame.

"Move it muscle boy!" Colline giggled as she shoved past Andrew to hurry to the table. Kai following after.

"Wait, she's picking on someone _**other**_ then Kai? I was sure he was our official scape goat." Chris laughed while moving into the room himself to regard the strawberry blond with amusement.

"Yep, that _**is**_ strange, we usually - . . . FOOD!" Ele had her eyes closed as she walked in, but as soon as she opened them and saw all the food she executed a Kai and bolted for the table. Chris and Andrew could only stare in mute shock watching the other three fill their plates. Slowly Andrew uncrossed his arms and Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"I do believe I hear a tortuous singing. . ." Chris commented dumbly, unable to remove his eyes from the black and blue clad female.

"Is it just me, or is the sky green outside that window?" Andrew pointed to the only window in the room. The sky was perfectly blue.

"You two going to eat or stand around staring all day?" Ele raised a brow at the guys still standing by the door. As she watched, their digimon partners all stumbled through the door, yawning and half asleep.

"I feel like I left my brain on the pillow." Demi shook herself before climbing on to Ele's lap, causing the girl to laugh quietly in response.

"Can we eat now mine?" Snow jumped to Ele's shoulder and looked at the delicious smelling food before her.

"Of course." Ele nuzzled Snow a moment before setting her on the table.

"How ya feeling Bi?" Colline asked the little pink bird as she helped her onto her green, gold, and blue gypsy skirted lap. Biyomon snuggled close to her white tank top and smiled.

"Much better thanks to Gemini." Colline smiled back in relief, eyes a liquid aqua from unshed tears.

"I'm glad." She replied quietly, cuddling her partner close as if afraid she'd disappear at any second.

"You hungry Agumon?" Chris pulled his hands out of his jeans to point at the table while grinning down at his partner. The answering growl made everyone look their way and start laughing.

"Maybe just a little bit." The orange dinosaur laughed nervously.

"Come one." Chris was still laughing as he lead them to the empty seats.

"What about you Lopmon?" Andrew unfolded his arms from around his red t-shirt yet again, brows furrowed in worry. Lopmon had a look that said he was either sick or would soon be.

"Um, no, I think I'll pass this time thanks." The little bunny grimaced as he watched the other partners scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow. Andrew began to sweat a little once he turned to look at his friends.

"Actually . . . I'm not that hungry either." He commented nervously, rubbing his palms against his black dickies.

"You should eat to regain your strength." A voice from behind made them jump. "Jumpy little mice aren't we?" Gemini giggled girlishly while pushing past them. Andrew and Lopmon sighed grudgingly but followed slowly behind. Snagging the last two seats they all turned to view Gemini in her flowing black robes.

"You have many questions. I will answer what I can. Be warned, however, that I might not be able to answer at all." Gemini sat at the head of the table and steepled her fingers. She leaned foreword, placing her elbows on the table, to look at each child in turn.

"Gemini . . . I was wondering. If this is a digital world then, you and everything else are -simply put- data, correct?" Chris decided, after seeing no one else was going to take this opportunity to speak, to break the silence and try to sedate his curiosity. After all, if curiosity killed the cat, it was satisfaction that brought him back.

"In a matter of speaking, that is true. But it's more like we are data that has been has been compressed then brought to life." Gemini leaned back in her chair, lacing her fingers over her abdomen. His shirt had caught her attention while he spoke ands she found it quite amusing. The black shirt had what looked like a hand written sign on the front that read 'Gone To My Happy Place'. She had to raise a hand to her mouth to cover the grin tugging at her lips and to suppress the giggles threating to escape her mouth.

"And you don't actually 'die' right?" Andrew caught on and threw in a question of his own. Gemini turned her moss colored eyes on the teen. She gave him a small smile and inclined her head.

"Yes. We in the Digi-world are reconfigured when we 'die' and reborn in Primary Village. Although the village has been destroyed along with much of the Digi-world." Gemini closed her eyes, sighing quietly. Waves of sadness were rolling off of the guardian that the kid were able to pick up on it.

"So . . . no one can be reborn until it's fixed right? Who would do such a thing?" Colline's eyes sparkled, the bright aqua color liquefied with unshed tears. They others gave her a worried look, she hadn't always been so sensitive.

"There is a group similar to yours but dark. They have hacked the Digi-world and implanted viruses. These new viruses have deleted parts of the Digi-world, left others completely destroyed, and the rest in total chaos." Gemini tilted her head at the girl as she spoke. They seemed interested in helping . . . if only . . .

"That's why we were brought here isn't it?" Elessa was looking at the food on her plate. Her eyes such an intense blue now that they resembled lapis lazuli

'It seems the more her blood boils the more blue appears in her eyes. Such a strange child.' Gemini thought to herself while considering her answer. She tapped her chin with her index in thought.

"I would have to assume so. Digidestined are only chose when there is a serious need for them." She answered with another sigh. 'for now anyway', she added mentally.

"how are we supposed to defeat this group. They've got a lot more experience then us." Kai paused with a rice ball at his mouth.

"Viral Omega does have more experience, yes. That does not mean you can't beat them. As a matter of fact, if you can find Piximon, I am sure he could help. He is the best trainer you could find." She smiled at that, reassuring this small group of teens. "Not only that, but there are other groups who are scatter about. You, however, are the Alphas. It will be up to you to not only find Piximon who will train you, but the other eleven guardians who will give you their power to strengthen you and your partners. Some of us also have what are called 'crests' for you, though who has who's is a mystery. It is all us guardians can do, we are rather limited on what we can do and say. You'll have to forgive me but that's all I can tell you about us."

The group sat in silence after that. No one moved to continue eating, digesting all this new information instead. It was a heavy burden they bore. They not only had to fix up the Digi-world, but find eleven guardians and defeat a group of unknown enemies who were the cause of this whole mess in the first place. That fates had a rather tasteless sense of humor it seemed.

"So . . . we're not alone?" Elessa was the first to speak, lifting her now normal white-blue eyes to the guardian who nodded gently. "Why are we the Alphas?" She couldn't help but ask the next. Snow and Demi had their eyes trained on the woman at the head of the table, waiting for the answer.

Gemini tilted her head in amusement at the girl then removed the inner locking hoops from around her pale neck and placed it in Ele's fingerless gloved hands.

"Because you are the strongest."

_**TBC **_

**(Sin signing off)**


	4. The World As We Know It

A/N

This is a collaboration works between myself and Sin. We alternate chapters. This chapter is my turn, and hers will be next. Also, I would like to apologize for the wait between this chapter and the last one. I've had a lot of my free time taken up lately due to Drama at my high school. However, Drama is over with now, and my free time is flooding back to me.

Disclaimer

Digimon and 'The World As We Know It'. Don't own either. Want to own. Wouldn't be here writing fics and using song titles if I did.

'The World As We Know It' belongs to Scary Kids Scarring Kids, Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toei Animation.

Digimon Dark Prophecies

Chapter 2:

The World As We Know It

Elessa looked from her newly acquired necklace to the numerous faces around the table. Her eyes finally rested on Kai, who was currently balancing a spoon on the tip of his nose. Patamon sat in his seat beside Kai, and swayed to and fro with the line of the spoon. Ele was about to start yelling at Kai when she started to laugh at the dazed look on Patamon's face. She tried to keep it down, and ended up snorting at the clown act before her. Kai slammed the spoon on the table, and glared at Ele.

"GOD, Ele! I can't concentrate here with all your snorgling racketry!"

The smile on her face was instantly wiped away, and replaced by a snarl meaner than anything the children present had ever seen. Gemini merely raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"I told you, Kai, that you were to never to say that phrase again if you valued your life," she growled slow and deliberately, every syllable dripping with tenacity. "What happened last time we went through this?"

Kai cringed at her voice, while ten pairs of curious eyes shot back and forth between the two of them.

"Well, I STILL couldn't concentrate," he spat out in an attempt to gain his composure. "I mean, you'd think with all that racketry you were making, you'd be a bit more considerate."

"What's wrong with racketry, Ele?" Colline asked, trying to break the tension. "Is that even a word?"

"That's NOT the word he's not supposed to say," Ele snarled.

"Oh, you don't want him to say sno-" Ele's gaze cut Andrew off before he could finish the sentence. "Right. Got it. Won't say it."

"Say what? Snorgling?" Kai couldn't help himself as he blurted the question out rapid fire. He looked to Andrew as he asked it, then back to Ele, only to be promptly sent flying into the wall behind him.

"I won't hear it again, will I Kai?"

"No, ma'am," came the weak response from the wall, as Kai currently had his face embedded several inches into the wood.

"Good."

"Well, if you two are finished destroying my home," Gemini said, nonchalantly, "we can get to business. Outside, if you please?"

"So, all of you need to find Pixiemon. He will train you, and with that training, you can defeat the Viral Team."

Six humans and six digimon stood outside the cottage, under the shade of a large elm tree, a cool breeze ruffling their unkempt hair and blowing the tree branches about. Gemini looked at each of the other five humans, one at a time, accenting the severity of the coming mission.

"Where will we find Piximon?" Chris asked the guardian. "Where does she live?"

"HE lives where HE chooses to live," Gemini answered. Chris grimaced a bit at his gender confusion. "And therein lies your first task. You must find Piximon."

"But what if we can't find him before the Viral Team finds us?" Biyomon asked, her feathered face full of worry. "We aren't that strong yet."

"You should have no troubles. There is a tracker that Piximon made several years ago, just in case he should need to be called upon. Using this tracker, you can easily locate his home." Gemini sighed, not wanting to continue. "However..."

"However, what?" Elessa asked, not sure how things could get much worse.

"Boiling lava? Thundering blizzard? Godzilla with a head-cold? Ele once a mo-" Kai was introduced with a sharp elbow in the side before he could finish his slightly sexist statement amongst other nonsensical variables.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," Gemini admitted, smiling at the two's bickering. Kai gasped sharply.

"You mean it's Godzilla with a head-cold, in a pit of boiling lava, during a thundering blizzard, arguing with Ele once a mo--OW!" The elbow came much harder this time.

"Wrong again. The tracker is split into 5 different pieces. And the Viral Team got a hold of them."

"What, so we're screwed?" Andrew asked, crossing his arms.

"Not exactly. The Viral Team was not able to use the 5 pieces. It seems they were encoded. And you have the decoders. Since they knew you were the only ones capable of using the tracker, they scattered the pieces. All you have to do is find them."

"Wait, why couldn't they use the tracker?" Agumon asked puzzled. "They're encoded?"

"Yes. You see, each piece is encoded in a certain complex language. When each of you 5 Digidestined came here, your body was converted to digital data. But before you were given life as a digital being, a small piece of code was added to your being; the Codex. This codex allows you to encode and decode in whatever coding it consists of. Since each of you has a different one, each of you is necessary to unlock the mystery of the tracker."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kai looked up to Gemini from where he lay on the ground, drawing figures in the dirt with Patamon. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Never mind him," Elessa told Gemini, not wanting to bother with his antics now. "So, how will we find the pieces of the tracker if they've been scattered?"

"Your digivices." Gemini pointed to the small, watch-like device on Elessa's waist. "One of the features is a radar-like device. It will show you where, in relation to you, the trackers are. But they'll only lock on to one at a time, and it may or may not be the one you can read."

"Well, let's get going," Chris said optimistically, looking to his comrades. "The sooner we ship out, the sooner we find that tracker."

"Yeah, time to rock 'n' roll!" Kai leap to his feet. Patamon imitated him, but fell on his face as he attempted to balance on his hind feet. Kai let out a short laugh, and picked him up, setting Patamon on his shoulder. Patamon smiled his thanks and made his way to his usual nesting place atop Kai's head.

"Look, I'm locked onto one!" Colline said excitedly. She held out her pink digivice and sure enough, there was a blip on the screen. The other four pressed the same button she had, and had similar blips, off in different directions.

"Well, it's usually safer to stay together," Andrew noted. "But I think we can manage being apart long enough to get these pieces. We'll just meet back here, sound good?" The Digidestined nodded their agreement, before heading off their separate ways, partner digimon at their sides.

"How far is the piece now, Kai?"

Patamon laid himself across the top of Kai's head, leaving Kai to walk the dirt trails through a relatively thick forest. The paths beneath him were littered with root growths and small copses of foreign fungi. Occasionally, wild digimon could be spotted through the trees, but none came into view, so they seemed to be no immediate threat.

"What does it matter to you?" Kai shot up to his friend, a smile playing across his face. "You aren't even walking."

"Yeah, but I'm...I'm..." Patamon let out a loud yawn, and snuggled himself further into the tussle of Kai's hair. "I'm tired." Kai snickered at his friend.

"Go ahead and take a nap, Patamon," the teen offered. "I don't think I'll run into too much trouble in the next few minutes." Patamon took him up on the offer, and closed his heavy eyelids, the throes of sleep catching him almost instantly.

Kai smiled brightly at his friend, and made an attempt to pick a slightly smoother trail to walk, allowing Patamon his rest. Without someone to talk to, however, time seemed to drag on. The gamer quickly grew bored, and his mind wandered. Kai hadn't played a video game in...how long had it been? Two days? Three? He seemed to lose track in this Digital World. Sure, the sun and moon rose and set like it did in the Real World, but they seemed to follow a different number of hours. Time had no meaning anymore; the only thing that mattered was finding that piece of the tracker. Then, maybe they could get home, and Kai could get some gameage on. Oh, he was gonna play games for three days STRAIGHT to make up for the lost time!

Smiling to himself at the thought, Kai looked up from the forest floor where his eyes had been glued to for the past however long. Up ahead, the path he was walking ran into a gray wall, and stopped abruptly. In fact, this wall seemed to run the entire length of the forest. Kai scanned left and right, and saw no end to this wall. It seemed so out of place, not only in nature, but in color and texture. An alien to this world of the forest.

A door stood in the wall, directly in the middle of the path Kai walked upon. The deep brown wood of the door was adorned with strange symbols he couldn't quite understand. The symbols were carved into the wood with a relatively dull instrument by the looks of it; the rough hew of the wood looked splintery and dangerous. As Kai strode up to the door, he ran the fingertips of one hand down the face of it, from the very top just above his head, to chest height.

'Strange,' he thought to himself. 'The wood looks rough, yet it feels smooth. As if these symbols aren't really there.'

Kai pulled the digivice from where he stored it in his pocket, and pressed the button to place it into what he began to call the 'DNA' mode - Digivice Networking Access. He chuckled at his own joke again, poor though it was, and looked at the blip on his screen. It was closer now; he was definitely headed in the right direction. However, the blip happened to be on the other side of this wall.

"Just my luck," Kai said aloud to no one in particular. A twig snapped in the woods at the sound of his voice. He ignored it, and reached his hand for the door knob, its well oiled gears turning easily as he gently pushed the door open.

On the other side of the wall was...nothing. A darkness so present, so _there_, it almost seemed palpable as Kai reached a hand in and waved it around. Satisfied that there was indeed empty space present beyond the wall, dark thought it may be, Kai leaned his head down and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, a habit he picked up from years of logic use in video games. However, he forgot about Patamon, and the change in the level of Kai's head made Patamon tumble from his sleeping place.

"GAH!" A thud and a quiet curse ensued as Patamon hit the ground, jolting awake. "A simple 'wake up, Patamon' would suffice, you know," Patamon complained as he rubbed a rather large goose egg now present above his left eye.

"Sorry, what's that?" Kai looked down, honestly not knowing what he had said. His concentration is hard broken when he's thinking problems through.

"Ah, never mind," Patamon grumbled. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around. "So, are we close to the piece of the tracker, yet?"

"Well, we're closer than we were," Kai answered, almost as though he were avoiding the question. "However, the Digivice says it's on the other side of ol' smoky, here." Kai gave the smoky gray wall a resounding rap with his knuckles. "And the electric bill hasn't been payed in some time by the looks of things."

"So what are we waiting for?" Patamon looked through the door. "We just need to find a way to see in there, right? Maybe the Digivice can help?"

Kai pulled the Digivice out of his pocket again, and held it up to his face, taking a close look at few buttons present. Unfortunately, none of them were labeled, and he doubted he would get much light out of such a small electronic, even if there there was a button for light. The Digivice returned to its sanctum, Kai looked through the door.

"Well, maybe we can go by feel," he offered. "If we go really really slowly, we'll know if anything dangerous is there, so we don't go falling down a cliff or running into walls or something." Kai and Patamon looked at one another, then back through the door. Then back to each other, then back through the door.

With tentative steps, the duo inched their way into the darkness beyond the doorway, hoping to avoid any hazards that may be present. Patamon was somewhere suckered into taking point position, though he didn't care. 'I'm too short to be hit by most hazards that Kai might hit, and if I fall, I can fly myself to safety,' he snickered to himself, careful not to say anything aloud. Shortly thereafter they found themselves several feet into a place where they were deprived of sense; there was no light, no smell, no sound.

Kai chanced a look behind him to the door, and saw the forest they had just come from, the shadows of leaves playing across the dirt paths he had walked down just minutes before. The scenery looked so alien to him now as he plunged himself further and further into darkness. As Kai was about to turn around to continue the trek, a harsh cackle sounded from beside the doorway, and it slammed closed, a resounding click telling him the door had locked itself.

Half from surprise at the laugh, half from shock of being cut off from light, and half from his own clumsiness and he blamed another half on his need to make a paradox out of a simple situation, Kai tripped over Patamon, the two of them falling to the floor in a pile. They were met with cold flagstone, perfectly fitted together and smooth as glass. As they began to pick themselves up, lights seemed to appear from nowhere and the room or whatever they were in, Kai thought to himself was illuminated as clearly as daylight. The cackle made itself known again, and Kai and Patamon whipped behind them to see who was there.

"Why hello, my guetht!" A large green blobish creature with a tongue nearly the length of his body hanging out of his mouth and two large snail-like eye stalks stood beside the door. The..._thing_...spoke with a heavy lisp. 'As would be expected with a get-up like that,' Kai thought to himself.

"I thee you have brought yourthelveth into my lair! Now you are caught within my cluthith, and there ith no ethcape in your theuture!"

"Whatever this thing is, it sure is cocky," Kai whispered to Patamon behind his hand.

"Hey, no talking unleth I thay you can!" the blob furiously spat at Kai. Quite literally, in fact, as Kai rather disgustedly discovered, wiping large amounts of saliva from his face.

"Sexy," Kai stated in a non-chalant tone. "Well, listen, we'd love to stay and chill, buddy, but me and my friend here got some searching to get done, so we'll chat another time Mr...?"

"It'th Numemon!" the blob declared, proud of his name. "And you're not going anywhere. Direct orderth from the both himthelf!"

"Yeah, see, about that," Kai started to explain. He and Patamon began a slow backwards step.

"We're kinda late for an appointment," Patamon continued.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to get my eyebrows waxed."

"And I've got this killer kink in my neck I need to get massaged out."

"And don't forget, I need to stop by the tailors to get that zoot suit fitted for the dance next week."

"I need to clean my nails."

"And then there's that gallon of milk my mom asked me to grab from the store before I get home."

"We just don't have the time." The pair of them ended their ranting together, having made about ten feets' distance away from Numemon. They quickly turned around and ran away, not caring where they ended up. They only wished to get away from Numemon.

"Jeez, Andrew, when are we gonna get to the fragment?"

Andrew looked down to his yellow dinosaur friend and smiled. They'd been walking for a good twenty minutes, and the scenery didn't change much. Just more and more hilly trails with a forest to one side and a beach to the other. Clouds in the sky played shadows on the ground, and the occasional marine digimon broke the surface of the water, sending up a mountain of spray. All in all, it was a peaceful setting.

"Quit your complaining," Andrew answered Agumon. "We're getting closer, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why it's taking so long for us to get there." Agumon folded his arms over his chest and huffed, sending up a small tendril of fire. "It feels like we've been walking forever!"

"Yeah, yeah. Complaining only takes more of your energy, you know. Save it for the walk."

A rustle at the edge of the woods caught their attention. A shrub seemed to be moving, and not with the wind either. Agumon looked up to Andrew and started to make random hand movements.

"You have no idea what that means, do you Agumon?" Andrew asked, confused at what he was doing.

"Not at all. But I thought you might."

"Nope. Wastin' your time."

"Right then. Shall I just blast him and get it over with?"

"Sounds good to me."

"PEPPER BREATH!"

Agumon let out a fireball at the shrub and it burst into flames. A large gray rabbit-looking creature hopped out from behind it. He savagely beat at his ear, which was currently on fire.

"Geez, I'd better get payed GOOD for this one!" the Digimon grumbled, not aware that he had revealed himself.

"Can we...help you?" Andrew offered. As if slapped in the face, the gray rabbit turned to them and stared.

"Yeah, you can start by not setting fire to me again!" he snarled. "And second, you can turn yourselves over to me, since you won't be getting much further anyways."

"Who are you, anyways?" Agumon asked.

"I'm Gazimon," the rabbit snarled. "And no more questions!"

"Well, what if we have more things we want to know?" Andrew asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Well, you'll just have to go without answ-" Gazimon stopped as he realized he answered another question. "SILENCE!"

"Think you've got another one, Agumon?" Andrew asked his companion, looking down with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I think I can manage another shot." Agumon took in a deep breath.

"WAIT! STOP! I'LL GET MY FRIENDS HERE!" Gazimon started to yell at them, his paws outstretched.

"Why should we stop?" Andrew asked. He was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of Gazimon. while a third held his arms to prevent him from attacking. Agumon was held in a similar predicament.

"That's why," the leader Gazimon answered. "You have no choice. You'll be taken off to The Cells now."

The Gazimon strode up to the two of them, and with one swift club of his paw to their heads, knocked the two of them out cold.

Kai and Patamon quickly got themselves lost in the house, for that was what it seemed to be. Rooms flowed together and seemed to go in an infinite of circles. The off-white of the walls started to blend in with the beige of the flagstone floor, and the ceiling remained shrouded in darkness as the light only made itself so high up. Furniture quickly began to look familiar with one another, as the decor seemed designed to cause confusion and chaos.

Out of breath and thoroughly tired, Kai and Patamon plopped onto a sofa they cam across. They believed to have gotten away from Numemon. As they tried to get their breath back, Kai began to rub the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger again. They hadn't two minutes notice, however, before a familiar laugh sounded from behind the sofa they sat on.

"You can't get away throm me!" Numemon taunted. "Thith ith my houth. There'th no beating me in my houth."

"The hell do you want from us!" Kai yelled, jumping to his feet. His hands instantly shot into his usual imitation of fighting stances from video games. While he looked rather foolish and stupid, he could usually hold is own fighting in this manner.

"I want you to turn yourthelvth over to the both, and hand over the necklath!" Numemon demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Patamon asked. "We don't have any necklace!"

"Yeth you do!" Numemon spat back. "You retheived it from Gemini."

"Received it from...You don't mean that funny lookin' thing she gave to Elle do, ya?"

"Elle? Who'th Elle?"

Kai realised his mistake immediately. 'Numemon didn't know who got the necklace, only that Gemini had given it to one of us,; he reasoned. 'If his 'boss' wanted the necklace, then the boss would have told Numemon that I had it. However, Numemon was told I did when I don't. So, that means that there are likely other creatures like Numemon, going after the others. And if Numemon can get a hold of his boss, he'll be able to tell them to look for Elle. Shit!'

"I'll athk you again, Kai. Who ith Elle?" Numemon advanced on Kai and Patamon, his presence becoming increasingly menacing. Kai and Patamon huddled together on the sofa and inched away.

Something caught Kai's attention from the corner of his eye, and as he looked over, he saw several more Numemon coming through doorways into the room. They all had the same menacing look, the same heartless eyes, the same reckless abandon. And they were all watching the team on the sofa.

Chris and Lopmon sat hunched over in the corner of a dingy cell. Dirt covered flagstone made up three walls, the floor and the ceiling. A typical set of bars made up the last wall, creating the picture perfect dungeon set-up. The sound of water dripping in the distance completed the setting with audio. One window high on the back wall told Chris it was still light out, though for how long he didn't know. He couldn't even say for sure how long he'd been there.

The Digidestined and his digipartner looked up as the door to the cell opened and two figures were gruffly tossed in. The doors were quickly slammed shut again, though Chris knew it made no difference anyways. There was nothing he could have done, and Lopmon had already tried to fight him before, to no avail.

Making his way to the two figures that were thrown into the cell, Chris recognized the duo at once. Andrew and Agumon! They'd been caught as well, it seemed.

"Andrew! Agumon! Wake up!" Chris started to shake the two of them roughly, and Lopmon started to help. Slowly but surely, they came to.

"What happened?" Andrew asked. He sat up, holding his head. "Feels like I got clubbed by a bat."

"Try a rabbit," Agumon offered, sitting up himself and holding his own head. "Gazimon is a real pain in the neck."

"Nah, I think the pain's a bit further north."

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Lopmon sighed in relief. "I was worried about you guys."

"Hush up in there!" a voice yelled from down the hallway. A cup was thrown, and it shattered several feet from the steel bars making their barricade.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked, quieting his voice.

"We need to find a way out of here," Andrew replied. "If only Kai were here, he could find a way out of this. He can get out of anything."

"Like that time he set off a stink bomb in the girls bathroom?" Chris asked, smiling. "I don't think we're talking about the same sort of trouble that we need to get out of here."

As if on cue, there was another bang as the door to the cell burst open and two more figures were tossed inside. The door was quickly slammed shut again.

"Boy, of all the lousy, no good tricks they could have thrown at us, it HAD to be the 'strength in numbers' card, didn't it? Oh, if I could give him a piece of my mind!" Kai started to rant in a phony accent as he picked himself off the floor, rubbing his hind end.

"Well, they were stronger than me," Patamon admitted. "Even one of them would have been enough to beat me."

"Nice to see you, too," Andrew shot at the angered teen.

"Hey, it's Miss Muffet and Little Bo Peep! Nice ta see ya guys again!" Kai's friends shrugged off the insults; they'd grown used to them long beforehand.

"We need to find a way out of here, Kai. Any chance you can think of anything?" Chris looked around the cell. "There's not much to work with, but if anyone can find a way, it's you."

Kai took a long look around the cell, taking it all in; the walls, the ceiling, the window. Finally, his eyes rested on the bars holding them in. He walked over, and took a good look at them, rapping one with his knuckle a few times to check the integrity.

"Yeah, I think I can get us out of here." Kai smiled as he worked out his plan. "If we can use Agumon's Pepper Breath to super-heat a few of these bars, then have Lopmon use his Blazing Ice, I think the shock of the cold should make these weak enough to break, if not cause them to shatter themselves."

"One problem, genius," Andrew pointed out. "How are we supposed to get away with doing all this? Won't the guards know what we're up to?"

"Oh, yeah. Damn." Kai sat down on the floor, not sure what else to do. "I'm out of plans."

Andrew and Kai began to argue over Kai's inability to think of a way out, and Andrew should have thought of something before he even got there, and Kai _really_ should be able to think of more than one plan, and Andrew just doesn't want to admit that he's inferior to Kai. Chris sat himself down on the floor against the wall, and Lopmon sat beside him.

"Maybe the Digivice has something that can help us?" Lopmon offered.

"Hey, yeah...If it can track the pieces of the tracker, maybe it can get a hold of Elle and Colline!"

Chris pulled his blue Digivice out quickly, and pressed buttons at random. Suddenly, the fight between Andrew and Kai broke up as their Digivices began to give off a white light. They pulled them out, and pressed a single button. On screen now was the piece of the tracker they'd each been locked onto before, and a second dot, this one placed only a few feet away. They looked over at Chris who merely smiled and shrugged.

"Don't ask me what I did. It just worked." Kai looked back between his Digivice and Chris.

"If our Digivices give your position in relation to us..." Kai began.

"Then Elle's and Colline's will have his position as well!" Andrew finished for him.

The three of them smiled jubilantly, and laughed as it seemed they had beat the system. There was a way to get a hold of the girls, and THEY could provide a distraction while they put Kai's plan into action, and bust out of the prison cell. Kai looked back down to his Digivice, then looked over at Andrew's.

"Hey, check this out," Kai said. "The piece of the tracker I was locked onto isn't very far. And it seems to be in the same place your piece is, too." Andrew took a look and nodded as he noticed it as well.

"Well, what about my piece?" Chris asked, holding his Digivice to the others as he stood up. Sure enough, the piece of the tracker he was locked onto seemed to be in the same place as Kai and Andrews' pieces.

"This is great, now the girls can help us bust out of here, and before we leave we can knife three fragments of the tracker! It's great!" Andrew laughed as he sat back against the wall of the cell.

"Now all we have to do is play the waiting game," agreed Kai, resting himself against another wall and the floor. Patamon curled up beside him, and drifted off to sleep again.

End Note: FINALLY! It is done! Now, on to Sin. See ya next time kiddies!

TBC

Tekai, Out


End file.
